


Unfortunate

by Usami_chan13



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, poor attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usami_chan13/pseuds/Usami_chan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in the midst of such a disaster, he was beginning to see a pattern emerging...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfortunate

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the episode, "The Siege of the North", part 2. Written for the LJ community [atlaland](http://atlaland.livejournal.com/) _Red Moon/Dead Moon Challenge_. Participants were to write a story that took place during the Fire Nation's siege at the North Pole, when Zhao had captured the moon spirit and the moon turned red/when Zhao killed the moon and the moon went out. However, it couldn't involve _anyone_ who was at the North Pole at the time. It could only be about people in the rest of the world.

Lately, he was beginning to think that he was cursed.

Perhaps he could dismiss the past instances as merely unfortunate coincidences. But right now… how else could he explain this happening to him, _today_ of all days? He _had_ to be cursed.

To be honest, though, things didn't start out completely horrible. After experiencing what he thought was a little bad luck, he had decided to make a fresh new start in Ba Sing Se. The large city was safe, protected behind its vast walls from the Fire Nation. So he packed everything he owned (an easy feat, since he was used to traveling) and began the trip to the ferry that would take him to the great city. After a long day of traveling, he had stationed his barrow someplace safe so he could set up camp and get some rest.

Or at least he _thought_ he was someplace safe. But that evening, he suddenly had difficulty breathing, and he awoke to find his vision bathed in red.

Horror quickly overtook him, especially as he frantically looked around and discovered that it was because the moon was casting an alarming crimson light. But the truly frightening thing was the feeling of danger that lingered in the air, a smothering sensation that threatened to consume everything.

By no means was he spiritually-aware, as he knew some people could be. But even he knew that something so unnatural meant something terrible was happening, and he was terrified to learn what that was.

So once again he packed up his belongings and hurried to the nearest town. He wasn't sure if that would do any good, but he thought he would feel safer around other people (and to think, he was actually _glad_ to be traveling alone earlier). He continued his trek as quickly as he could manage while pushing his cart, wanting to cover as much ground as possible. Even when the bloodshot light faded and the moon regained its natural glow, he carried on his journey; just the fact that the radiance of the moon was changing that way scared and worried him, and he just wanted to find somewhere safe.

He was unprepared, however, when the light from the moon died completely, leaving the world with nothing but shadows. Before he could even begin to panic that _the moon was gone_ , he felt his cart knock into something and cause it to tip over. Though he couldn't see it, he could hear as it clattered to the ground and spill all of its contents, presenting him with a whole new set of problems.

" _MY CABBAGES_!"


End file.
